1. Field
Embodiments relate to an etchant and a method for manufacturing a display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display panel is a switching device for driving pixels and may include a display substrate including thin film transistors formed thereon. The display substrate may include a plurality of metal patterns, which may be formed by a photolithography process.